


Blinded Sight

by PrinceDork



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork
Summary: Jordan Tompson was a simple girl with a love for engineering. When her love for helping others began to kick in, she became your friendly neighborhood hero. But when she comes home with her little sister to find her home inhabited by an unknown group of villain-looking people, things start to go out of focus.





	Blinded Sight

"Did you hear the rumors?" Inquired the girl, walking out to her older sibling with her backpack bouncing on her back. One strap was dangling off and her backpack leaning the opposite direction, as one of her hands held a lunchbox. 

"If you're talking about Overwatch, then of course I have! I'm in all the news loops!" Replied the brunette, a smile on her pale face. 

"You should totally try to join! You would fit in so well!" Cheered the shorter brunette, skipping beside her sibling. 

"I probably wouldn't be able to get in." Replied her sister, her smile fading. 

"It would be so cool! You would be famous! And you could show everyone how great you are!" 

"I'm really not that great..." 

"Come on, Jordan! Everyone would love you!" 

\---

The remainder of the walk was filled with the smaller girls' fantasies of her older sister's adventures as a member of the former organization Overwatch, as a famous hero saving the world from evils.

She was, however, cut off by her older sibling hissing "Sophia, quiet." As they arrived at the front of their house. 

"Did you leave the door open?" Whispered the small girl, stepping closer to her sibling. 

"No." Replied the older one, crouching down and creeping towards the open door. Peeking in, her eyes flew open in shock.

Before her was a woman with blue cloth on her feet that faded into purple and decorated her black clothing. Her hair was brown and all pushed to one side, the tips dyed purple and the shaved portion decorated with metal. 

The dark-skinned female was facing away from Jordan, talking to a hooded figure wearing all black save for the white mask over his face. Beside him was a woman with purple skin and dark blue hair pulled back into a long ponytail, her amber eyes fixed on the purple-decorated woman. They slowly began to wander to the door, locking with the blue ones of the brunette watching through the open space.

Jordan stumbled back, standing and rushing towards her sister. "We need to go." She said sternly, grabbing the other girls' wrist and rushing down the path. "We're going to dad's." 

"Who's there?" Inquired the girl, looking back fearfully. 

"I don't know all of them, but I recognize one." Her sister replied, racing down the road with her sister close behind. 

They began to run through the streets, Jordan in the lead with Sophia stumbling after her. They were obviously fearful as they ran, Jordan looking straight ahead as her sister looked around wildly. 

They stopped for a breath behind a building, panting heavily as Jordan looked out to the front of it.

"What the hell - " She breathed, her sister giving her a strange look. "How did they get here so fast?" She looked back at her sister, digging into her pocket and pulling out a small metal object. "Take this, and go to dad's through the bike path." She instructed, handing the object to her sister who pocketed it. 

"What about you?" Asked Sophia, looking up at Jordan with wide eyes. 

"I'll distract them and get them away from you guys, alright?" Explained the elder sibling, placing her hands on Sophia's shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Just stay hidden and safe." Her sister hesitated, before nodding and taking off in the opposite direction. The older one frowned, reaching into her small handbag and pulling out her pistol. Pressing her back against the outer wall, she began to creep towards the group. She finally stopped and aimed her pistol at the man in black. It took her a few moments to realize the purple-and-black-adorned woman was missing before she felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head. "Miss me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got an account! I'm so excited to begin this fanfic, haha ^^' 
> 
> Just a heads up, it's gonna get real angsty real fast. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
